


Revenge Is The Word For Mary

by DeanAfterDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asshole John, Asshole John Winchester, BAMF Mary, BAMF Mary Winchester, Drugging, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Mary Winchester, Revenge, Revenge fic, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary gets revenge on John for what he did to her son</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is The Word For Mary

John sat the end of the bar he just finished his third beer when a waitress stopped by and put a glass in front of him 

"Are best whiskey from an admirer it's on the house" She says smiling and then walks 

John looks at the glass and then smiles and downs it before dropping a few 20's on the bar and walking out of the bar and towards his car. But as he does he starts to feel woozy and starts to stumble John fearing that something is wrong attempts to make it to his car and he does at least his car door before he drops onto the ground his keys with him and the last thing he remembers is someone standing over him before everything goes blank

When John awakes what he assumes is a few hours later he finds that he's in a very familiar place and is also tied to a chair 

"W-where am i??" He asks 

"Really John i think you would remember" a voice says 

"W-who who are you?? Show yourself now!"

"Alright" the voice says steps forward 

"Mary!"

"Hello John"

"What are you doing here you bitch!"

Mary smiles and then pulls out a knife 

"I'm going to get revenge on you"

"For what?? Leaving you! You were a failure as a wife!"

Mary plunges the knife into John's thigh 

"I was a good wife to you John!"

"Your a worthless whore!"

Mary again plunges the knife into John's thing 

"Why?? Cause i wouldn't be a submissive little wife to you?? So that gives you the right to call me these horrible names??"

"Your lucky you got two of your kids in the divorce! Now answer my fucking question bitch!"

Mary punches John in the nose 

"No! For what you did to Dean!"

"You mean making a man out of him!"

"You beat him!"

"I was making a man out of that sissy bitch!"

"You raped him! You let other people rape him! And you drugged and took pictures of him!"

"That little whore loved! He loved the way i fucked him! He also wanted more! Just like you Mary! Always wanting more! The both of you dirty filthy fucking skanks!"

Mary snaps and lands punch after punch on John's face 

"I'm gonna make you pay!"

"Fuck you cunt!"

"Mary drives the knife keep into John's chest in the middle close to the heart 

"AHH!! YOU FUCKING WHORE!!"

Mary stabs John again this time in the left arm 

"FUCK YOU!!"

Mary just stabs John she stabs him everywhere until the knife falls out of her hands because there covered with blood 

John just looks at Mary his face covered in blood and lets out an evil laugh 

"Ya know when i was screaming?? That's how Dean screamed when i would fuck him into the mattress! And ya know what else??"

"What??"

"He would scream for you to come help him! And ya know what i told him??"

"What??"

"That dirty fucking cunt ain't gonna help you! Cause you daddy's toy now!"

Mary just screams and then picks up the knife and unleashes all her fury onto John just stabbing him as blood flies everywhere 

"I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL YOU PATHETIC SHIT!!"

"I HOPE SANTA COOKS YOU ALIVE!!"

"I HOPE YOU FUCKING BURN!!"

"I'll see you there you worthless bitch!"

Mary then stabs John in the face 

"FUCK YOU!!"

"SLUT!!"

Mary stabs John several more times before she punches him in the bloody (literally) face and then drops the knife and comes back holding a shot gun in her hand and John's eyes widen in terror 

"What are you doing with that??"

"I'm going to end you John!"

"Mary please no!"

For the first time ever Mary sees a glimmer of fear in her husbands eyes and feels sorry for him but then she remembers what he did to her Dean and she aim's the gun at John 

"Goodbye John"

"MARY PLEASE NO!!"

Mary doesn't listen she just fires hitting John in the shoulder 

"MARY PLEASE!!"

Mary shoots again this time hitting John is his stomach 

"MARY STOP!!"

"Your a pathetic fuck!"

Mary then unloads the gun into John shooting him until he's finally dead until the monster is finally dead 

Mary then with all her strength picks John up and drags him out off the cabin and onto the deck and then throws him over adds some lighter fluid and a match and spends the next hour and a half watching John's body burn. And once it's charred she shovels it into the grave she dug and fills it up before getting ride of the weapons and matches and fluid before cleaning up the big blood stains deciding to leave the rest of Bobby as a thank you for setting this all up. And then washing changing her clothes and going back home she finds the boys are still asleep so she creeps into the house and into her bedroom and the next morning when they all wake up she acts as if nothing is wrong and also she know's no one will ever miss John Winchester.

THE END


End file.
